As automation in the chemical, mineral, pharmaceutical and food processing industries has become an absolute necessity in today's fiercely competitive industrial business, demand for reliable and accurate flowmeters in those industries is rapidly increasing. The most popular mass flowmeter available to the processing industries at the present time is the type known as the Coriolis force flowmeter. Though the Coriolis force flowmeter provides a unique way to measure the mass flow accurately and reliably, it has three major short comings, which are; (1) it is not capable of measuring flow of a medium having a low density such as steam and gases; (2) it is absolutely impractical to construct and operate a Coriolis force flowmeter of port size greater than two inches in diameter, and (3) it is too expensive. Therefore, there is need for a mass flowmeter that is more sensitive and less expensive compared with the Coriolis force flowmeter.